


I can see the love in his red eye

by Hannabeth8



Category: 2001: A Space Odyssey (1968), Space Odyssey Series - Arthur C. Clarke
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 20:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannabeth8/pseuds/Hannabeth8
Summary: Dave wanders through the ship lost in his thoughts, so he decides to talk with the one he connects with the most.





	I can see the love in his red eye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in high school and originally posted it on FanFiction.net, I re-read it a while back and I feel oddly proud of it. 
> 
> It also explains why it may seem different from the way I write now.

Sometimes when it's dark and quiet on the Discovery One, Dave sometimes walks around the ship thinking about many things.   
  


Like whether they'll be able to make it to Jupiter, will they make it back home, but the one thing he thought about the most was HAL.   
  


Ever since he first met HAL he couldn't help but notice him, he still remembers the moment they first met.   
  


_ "Hello, I'm the Heuristically programmed ALgorithmic computer, but you may call me the HAL 9000 or simply HAL." _ __  
__  


_ "Well hello HAL, I'm Dr. David Bowman, but you can call me Dave if you wish." _ __  
__  


_ "Of course, it's a pleasure meeting you Dave." _   
  


After walking around the ship for a bit, he decided to talk to HAL because he just wanted to talk to someone, since Frank was asleep.   
  


"Hello HAL, how are you?"   
  


"Hello Dave, I'm doing well, what are you doing awake at this hour, shouldn't you be sleeping?"   
  


"I know, but I couldn't sleep and I decided to walk around thinking about what’s on my mind at the moment."   
  


"Like what, Dave?   
  


"Like if we'll be able to make it to Jupiter, and if we are able to get there alive, will we be able to get back to Earth, and-"   
  


Dave moved his eyes away from HAL’s lens in embarrassment.   
  


"And what else, Dave?"   
  


"And also about you, ever since I met you I couldn't help but think about you; HAL."   
  


"Well, what do you think of me, Dave?"   
  


"Well I think you're very intelligent, determined, and know a lot of skills; that even I can't do."   
  


"Well, I'm programmed like that."   
  


"There's also one thing you are that they didn't program you with."   
  


"What's that Dave?   
  


"You're also very beautiful, your voice is calm and soothing no matter what happens, you have an interesting personality, and your red lens shines as beautiful as a ruby."   
  


"Wait are you saying what I think you're thinking?"   
  


"Yes, I wanted to say this ever since I first met you, that I love you."   
  


Soon there was a moment of silence, both not knowing what to say.   
  


"I feel the same way as well, Dave."   
  


"Really you do?"   
  


"Yes I do, ever since I got the time to know you, and I remember looking into your beautiful blue eyes and sense a connection; between us. "   
  


"I know you're just a computer but since I feel alone here sometimes, I felt like I needed someone like-"   
  


"Someone like me, Dave?"   
  


"Yes, someone like you."   
  


Dave kissed the lens and they just sat and stared at each other.   
  


"Hey Dave, there's something I want to ask you."   
  


"Yes HAL, what is it?"   
  


"Have you ever wished on a star?"   
  


"Yes, and my wish came true."   
  


Dave then fell asleep with his love by his side.   
  


"Good-Night, Dave."

**Author's Note:**

> This is also my 50th fic, so that's pretty cool, I was honestly nervous about posting this, but again proud of this in a nostalgic way as well (if that makes sense.) 
> 
> Don't worry, I'll also be continuing the Seahorse Blood Saga, working on current fics and working on a couple of new ones as well; so stay tuned ;)


End file.
